


What He Chose to Hide.

by stylescomer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescomer/pseuds/stylescomer
Summary: Something that Sherlock had managed to successfully hide for so long has now come to light.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	What He Chose to Hide.

Sherlock hadn’t seen John, Mary, Molly or Greg in over four years. After his sister had managed to reign terror on the group that year, Sherlock had started to drift away from his friends, eager to distance himself from the situation as a whole. At first, Mycroft had been glad that he was closing off his emotions, albeit a little worried at how suddenly this change had come about. But soon he realised that Sherlock had traded in one relationship for another, and in came Amelia Weiz. 

To start with, it was hard for Sherlock to open up to Amelia. So much had happened in his life, and it took a while before she finally knew everything of importance that had happened. A year after they met, though, their lives took an unexpected turn. 

Amelia fell pregnant. 

Neither Sherlock, nor Amelia had planned for this child, and it was safe to say that Mycroft really did not approve of them deciding to keep it. However his opinion quickly changed when, nine months later, he held his niece, Charlotte, for the first time. But Amelia would especially never forget the look on Sherlock’s face when he held his daughter for the first time. 

As for Sherlock himself, he had never felt so happy in his entire life. Looking down at his daughter, sleeping in his arms, and over to his girlfriend sleeping in the hospital bed, his life had never felt so right. 

Skip to two years and three months later, Amelia was now officially a Holmes, and Charlotte had gained a little brother, who was just about to turn one. Charlotte Holmes was the most bubbly little girl you could possibly think of. She had her father’s dark, curly locks, along with his intelligence, while gaining all of her mother’s kindness and love. 

And Sherlock had managed to keep his new life under wraps successfully, until he ran into John, Mary and Rosie one day, and they just happened to spot his wedding ring. 

His secret life wasn’t so secret anymore. 

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

“Let me get this straight, you’re married?” Sherlock sighed. John had now asked that question four times. They’d situated themselves outside a small cafe nearby, Rosie having been dropped round a friends house. 

“Yes, John, would you like proof?” John sat there for a moment, contemplating his answer, but before he could speak, Sherlock stood up. “Come on, I know you don’t believe me, so I’ll show you.” 

Sherlock instructed John to follow in his car with Mary, and both vehicles made their way to Sherlock’s house. He couldn’t lie - Sherlock was very nervous. He never imagined having to explain or prove his life to anyone, especially John, but here he was, showing John first hand just how much he’d moved on. 

When they pulled up to the Victorian house, they all parked their cars and made their way up the front steps to the door. 

“Now, I should warn you, I obviously haven’t told her about you, so she’s probably baking or something seen as it’s her day off - she tends to make quite a mess when she makes...well, anything. And…” Sherlock hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell them or just show them. At the last minute he opted to show. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain his two little rascals. 

“Well, now or never I suppose.” John and Mary gave each other a look before returning their gaze to the door, which Sherlock unlocked. After they stepped inside the house, it was silent for a few seconds as Sherlock hung his coat up, before he spoke. 

“I’m home! Is anybody here?” As soon as he spoke, there was a movement upstairs, eventually revealing Charlotte making her way down the stairs as quickly as her little feet would carry her. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” She shouted as she flung herself into Sherlock’s outstretched arms, oblivious to her father’s friends behind her, as shocked as they would ever be in their lives. 

“Hello Sweetheart, how was school?” He asked, balancing Lottie on his hip. 

“It was good and I got a certificate for my painting because it was the best!” She leant in and gave him a large sloppy kiss on his cheek before speaking again. “Mummy said you weren’t going to be home until after I’d gone to bed because you had to go and fight bad guys.” 

“Well it seemed they decided to take a day off because they knew how much I wanted to come home and see you!” It was weird to John how Sherlock’s whole demeanour changed when he was with his child. “And I ran into some of my old friends and they didn’t believe me when I said that I was married to Mummy so I brought them here to prove them wrong!” 

Sherlock turned to the two, introducing Charlotte to them. 

“Is this proof enough that I can have a normal life?” Sherlock didn’t know why he suddenly felt defensive, but as he held his daughter close to him, he realised that he wanted to prove himself to them. He wanted to show them that he could be normal and still be happy, and that he wasn’t always the self-obsessed ‘Sociopath’ that he sometimes claimed to be. 

“Sherlock, is that you?” A voice came from the room at the end of the hall, and a few seconds later a woman emerged in an apron, her hair swept behind her. “Oh, I didn’t realise we were having guests,” she started, but as Sherlock moved to reveal them, her face changed, “oh. Are we doing this now?” 

John looked to Sherlock for an explanation, but he turned away, putting Charlotte down and directing her back up the stairs. 

“Yes, I suppose we are,” Sherlock gestured to the door on their right. “Shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
